1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a filter that removes dust contained in a fluid. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a filter for removing dust contained in a corrosive fluid such as ink or the like, that has excellent anti-abrasion properties and anti-corrosion properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the purpose of removing dust contained in a fluid, filters having a plurality of holes which allow the fluid to pass therethrough but do not allow dust to pass therethrough are widely used in various fields. For example, an ink jet head that ejects ink from nozzles generally has a filter having holes whose diameters are smaller than the nozzle diameters, in order to prevent dust from clogging the nozzles and ink no longer being able to be discharged therefrom (for example, FIG. 1 of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2004-268454). The filter of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2004-268454 is formed by electrotyping. In other words, after forming a resist pattern that corresponds to a plurality of holes at a surface of a conductive substrate, a metal such as nickel, copper, or the like is deposited by electro deposition method to form a thin metal layer on the portions of the substrate in which the resist pattern is not formed, and then the substrate is removed from the metal layer to obtain a filter.